Susan's Diary
by RAMSPEL
Summary: While in our world Susan Pevensie keeps a diary of her experiences and feelings.
1. Chapter 1: 3 April 1941

_Spoiler Warning: The content below contains spoilers for anyone who has not read all seven books. _

_Disclaimer: Susan Pevensie and any other characters from The Chronicles of Narnia are not mine, but were created by C.S. Lewis. Anything else related to Narnia is also his. I'm simply borrowing from his universe. _

_Author's Note: I've always wondered how and why Susan stopped being a friend of Narnia, so I thought I would explore what happened to her in between "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe" and "The Last Battle." This diary is my attempt to show the change that occurred in Susan from her point of view. I hope you enjoy reading this._

* * *

><p>3 April 1941<p>

Today is my thirteenth birthday. We did not have a party or anything fancy, but it has still been a great day. My family had its own little celebration. Our family friend, Professor Kirke, came over. We became very close with him when we were staying at his house during the air-raids—but that's a story for another time. We do not see him much because he lives in the country, but he was in the city visiting a friend and he stopped by for dinner. My mother made my favorite meal, roast beef and potatoes. After dinner I opened presents. I love all of my gifts. My brothers and sister gave me a gorgeous new dress. Professor Kirke gave me a beautiful antique jewelry box. Also, my parents gave me this diary.

I have never kept a diary before, so I was a bit surprised by the gift. I am not even sure what to write about. My mother explained their gift choice. She told me that she kept a diary when she was my age and it meant a lot to her to be able to go back and read what she felt at that time in her life. When I'm grown–up, she tells me, I'll appreciate being able to look back at these times. I'm getting a bit annoyed of hearing adults tell me what life is going to be like when I'm grown-up because I already know what it's like to be a grown-up. I wish they'd notice I'm not a little girl anymore and stop treating me like a child. Maybe now that I'm almost a woman they will take me seriously.

I suppose I best find a good hiding place for this diary. I do not want these words to be read by my siblings or my roommates at school. Perhaps it will be fun to keep a diary. At least _this time_ I can record what it's like to grow-up.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading. I would love to know what you think of the story so far. This is just a sample of what the story will be like. I may be slow to update at first because although I have a rough idea of what happens to Susan, I'm still working out the details. Also, I'm an American who lives in this decade so I have to do a lot of research to write about an English girl from the forties. If anybody from the UK is reading this and is noticing a lot of cultural inaccuracies, I apologize. I'm trying to make it as accurate as possible. Please feel free to PM me and correct me if I misrepresent your county. <em>


	2. Chapter 2: 8 April 1941

_Spoiler Warning: The content below contains spoilers for anyone who has not read all seven books. _

_Disclaimer: Susan Pevensie and any other characters from The Chronicles of Narnia are not mine, but were created by C.S. Lewis. Anything else related to Narnia is also his. I'm simply borrowing from his universe. _

_Author's Note: I apologize for the long hiatus. I wanted to update my story sooner, but unfortunately life (and research) got in the way. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to their favorites, and followed this story._

* * *

><p>8 April 1941<p>

It seems the holidays just started and yet there is only a little over a week before the summer term begins. I do hate to go back so soon. I like school alright—I mean I'm not the best student—but I have a lot of really great friends there. I just hate to leave my family again. I am going to miss seeing my parents and brothers so much. It was so nice having us all here together. At least my sister will be at school with me. Although since we are four years apart I fear I won't get to see much of her.

I hope my parents will be alright. It's been weeks since the last air-raid came anywhere near our house, but I still worry something may happen. We should be safe at school. It's in the middle of the country and I doubt they would bother with it.

I hope we will be safe tonight. We are going into the city to the theatre. We are all very excited about it. With everything going on it seems it's been ages since we've gone anywhere exciting. I am not too keen on seeing Peter Pan though. It seems more like something Lucy and Edmund will fancy more that the rest of us. Still, it will be nice to go to the theatre again. I guess I better stop writing and start getting ready.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Thanks again for reading. I hope it doesn't take me so long to update next time. <em>


	3. Chapter 3: 12 April 1941

_Spoiler Warning: The content below contains spoilers for anyone who has not read all seven books. _

_Disclaimer: Susan Pevensie and any other characters from The Chronicles of Narnia are not mine, but were created by C.S. Lewis. Anything else related to Narnia is also his. I'm simply borrowing from his universe. _

_Author's Note: Sorry again for the delay. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to their favorites, and followed this story._

* * *

><p>12 April 1941<p>

It is nearly two in the morning and I still cannot fall asleep. I know I am going to be exhausted tomorrow. But I cannot stop thinking about what my sister said the other day about the play.

I must admit Peter Pan was a lot better than what I expected. I mean it was a bit childish with the fairies and pirates, but the plot itself was exciting. As I expected, Lucy loved it, but I was worried she may have gotten a little too into it.

That night after we had all gone to bed she asked me if I thought Neverland could be a real place. I was quite puzzled by her suggestion. I wasn't sure if she was serious at first. Then after she said she was, I told her this was silly, that it was only a play and of course it's not true. Then she said she knew Peter Pan and the story were made-up, but she wondered if Neverland could be based off of a real place. Lucy said she wondered if maybe one of the pools in the wood that the professor visited led to a place like Neverland. She said that maybe there is a world where you never age and people can fly. This caught me by surprise. I never really thought about there being other worlds—I mean besides Narnia and Charn. I told Lucy I didn't know if that was possible, but just because Narnia is real that doesn't mean that every story about a magical place is based in truth. She didn't say much else after this, but I could tell she was still thinking hard about it.

At first I did not make much of her idea. I thought she was making too much of a fuss about it, but all day I have not been able to get her question out of my mind. The professor did say there were dozens of pools in the Wood between the Worlds and he believes each one leads to its own world. I cannot stop dwelling on what other worlds may be out there. Part of me is thrilled at the idea that there may be other places as wonderful as Narnia out there, but the other part cannot stop agonizing about what else could be out there. I used to think witches, werewolves, and giants were all fairy tales too, but they exist. I did not worry about them when we were in Narnia because Aslan was there too. I knew he was more powerful than all those horrible monsters. I doubt there are any in our world. Also, I got used to the idea of them when I was in Narnia. I know they are not creatures to underestimate, but at least with them I know how big of a threat they pose. It is not them that scare me. It's the _other stuff._ Are all the creatures that grown-ups tell kids about real? Are they somewhere lurking in some other universe? And if so, could they possibly come into our world? The White Witch managed to come here. The professor said she did not have her powers like she did in Narnia or Charn, but she still caused a lot of harm.

I keep trying to tell myself the same thing I told Lucy, that just because Narnia is real, that we don't have to assume every fairytale is true. But so far, all I can do is think about the horrible beasts that were at the Stone Table that night.

I wish I could feel more like the way my sister does about all this. She didn't say so, but I could tell how excited she is about all of this. She can see it as infinite possibilities, and yet I, her older sister, cannot stop feeling terrified about what could be out there.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Thanks again for reading. I know nothing too exciting has occurred yet, but she is about a week away from returning to Narnia, so please keep reading. And as always reviews are greatly appreciated. <em>


End file.
